Harry
by Luchyana
Summary: porque aunque pase el tiempo...para él siempre será como la primera vez


**bien, se que hace siglos que no publico nada, pero es que las obligaciones de a vida me traen loca, asi que...aqui esta un fic que se me ocurrio y que no pude dejar de escribir en una de mis noches de desvelo cuando se supone que debia estar escribiendo para mi trabajo :P**

**bien, tiene algunos spoilers te una historia que estoy escribiendo hace un tiempo, pero igual la queria subir...espero que les guste..y de paso alguien deje algun comentario :)**

* * *

><p>Mira su reloj, ese medio oxidado, medio descascarado, tornillo flojo que hace que la maya nunca le quede bien ajustada y vidrio nuevo, porque siempre que hay fiesta hay que arreglar el viejo reloj para estar acorde a la celebración, ese mismo que le regalaron hace tantos años, que si los 17 no fuera una fecha especial en la vida de un mago, ya ni se acordaría de hace cuanto fue, El cual se pone solo para acontecimientos importantes, como es el de aquel día, y por eso, a pesar de que las hendiduras en la comisura de sus labios ya no formen una juvenil y atractiva sonrisa, porque las arrugas ya comenzar a trazar su ruta de viaje por su rostro, él sonríe, con esa mueca de niño que esta a punto de descubrir un tesoro, pero ya no es como aquellas primeras veces en las que sonrío, ni en las siguientes en las que tuvo que volver a aprender a reír, sino que es una sonrisa conocida, una antaña compañera de aquellos últimos trayectos de su vida, que corona como prueba de fuego el emblema de gloria y paz que adornan su historia.<p>

Camina, ahora si, con paso firme y certero, aunque pausado, dando la excusa de no querer intimidar al tiempo, sin tener nada que ver en ello, la humedad corrosiva acumulada con las décadas entre los huesos de sus rodillas, ni las articulaciones desgastadas por miles de aventuras de inalcanzables colinas, intrincados escondites y desesperadas persecuciones, porque quien fue capaz de montar un dragón o nadar entre sirenas, jamás caminara lento, solo le dará una justa ventaja a su reloj.

Por eso esta finalmente allí, de pie en esa sala de espera tan familiar y tan distinta, viendo como es que se renueva una vez mas el circulo de la vida, con su traje nunca pasado de moda, porque ha descubierto que una de las ventajas de ser abuelo, es que si quieres ponerte algo, te lo pones, porque aunque a nadie le guste como estas vestido, ninguno te lo dirá; y porque cuando ya no eres ni el padre, ni abuelo de la criatura por nacer, ya nadie te presta atención y solo eres uno mas de un de esos tantos invitados a la fiesta, parado juntos a esos tantos otros que están igual o peor de nerviosos que él, porque no importa cuantas veces haya pasado ya por aquella experiencia, a llegado a la conclusión, luego de perder la cuenta, de que cada una de aquellas esperas es única y siempre se vivirán como la primera.

No es como cuando con el fuego y la energía de los 20 años salio corriendo junto a una marabunta de pelirrojos, todos vestidos de gala, todos un poco locos, a recibir de sorpresa a aquella que se convertiría así en la primera Weasley rubia y la mayor de todos sus sobrinos, ni como la vez siguiente a esa que fue prácticamente una tarde pacifica y planifica en Shell Cottage, ni la vez siguiente a aquella en la que al conocer el nombre del neonato estallo en llanto silencioso que le hizo remover casi 6 años de herida remendadas de a jirones.

Mucho menos fue como cuando quien paria era su esposa, y él casi sufre una serie de lesiones por parte de esta, que entre tanto grito y maldiciones lanzadas al aire no le dieron oportunidad de pensar en lo nervioso que estaba, hasta que tuvo a James, su primer hijo, toda una bola de carne y piel colorada, ojos cafés claros y baba en boca, entre sus manos, y el mundo se le vino a los pies, porque no había momento mas perfecto en la vida que aquel.

Tampoco había forma de compararlo con la llegada de Albus, su segundo hijo, tan poco planeado y sin embargo tan amado desde el principio, ni que decir del día en que conoció a su tercera hija, su princesa, y si tener entre sus manos a James, inquieto y colorado, a Albus arrugado y de gran sonrisa, ver nacer a Lily, pequeña y llena de pecas que la hacían parecer un pedazo de algodón salpicado, con esos ojos marrones tan de Ginny, hacían que cualquier sacrifico valiera la pena, incluso él de esperar 8 horas de pie con el corazón en la garganta, rogando a Merlín y todos los grandes magos, que todo saliese bien.

Y así, con el tiempo, él, al igual que cualquier otra persona, pensaba, que luego de 3 hijos y semejante desfiles de sobrinos y un par de sobrinos nietos, ya debería estar curado de espanto y listo para enfrentar casi de forma rutinaria, todo aquel ritual de preparación y espera, pero descubrió que no era así, que quizás nunca fuese así, el día en que Lizzie, la mujer de James rompió bolsa, y esta vez tuvo que ser él quien calmara al histérico padre que se debatía entre alegría del momento y la angustia de la impotencia que se siente al no poder hacer nada mas que esperar, reviviendo en él, en aquellos momentos todas las sensaciones vividas en el propio nacimiento de su hijo, la expectativa, el miedo, la euforia y la desesperación, sumados al hecho de que esta vez ya no era solo su hijo, era el hijo de su hijo, era, el doble de miedo, expectativa, euforia y desesperación con el plus de exigencia de la calma, que su hijo necesitaba de él, para poder apoyarlo en aquel definitorio momento de su vida, y sin embargo, cuando Violet lloro por primera vez, y pudo ver su propia alegría reflejada en el rostro de James, también descubrió, que sentía el doble de felicidad.

Pero a pesar de todo pronostico, sobrevivió, y a la llegada de aquella primera nieta le devinieron 2 más, hasta que fue el turno de comprender, que si todos aquellos sentimientos se veían duplicados cuando se trataba de nuera, cuando al fin Lily, su Lily era quien estaba en trabajo de parto, todos aquellos sentimientos no tenían forma de ser verbalizados; y fue la primera vez, luego de tantas recurrencia en aquella sala de espera, que cruzo seriamente por su mente la idea de que todo aquello era solo la mas cruel y sistemática forma de tortura que jamás había conocido y que debía de estar de alguna forma prohibido, que debía de existir alguna forma de hacerlo mas sencillo, mas eficiente, menos peligroso, porque era la primera vez que aquel cuarto, por el que tantas mujeres habían pasado, y por el que aun mas pasarían, se convertía en la manifestación concreta de sus peores pesadillas, porque era Lily, su Lily, su princesa, la que estaba allí dentro, pugnando por traer a este mundo una nueva vida, eran su nieto y su pequeña los que corrían los riesgos si algo salía mal, y no importaba la sonrisa compasiva de Ron que le ofrecía un "todo va a estar bien" como si él no se hubiera puesto peor de nervioso en los partos de Rose, ni la mano calida de Ginny que lo miraba un poco con comprensión y otro poco con burla porque "jamás te ví tan nervioso en mi vida, y eso que yo traje al mundo a esa niña", porque esta vez ni siquiera se le esta permitido estar alli dentro en la sala con ella, con su hija, porque claro, ella tiene su propio marido a quien golpear y culpar por los dolores y con quien compartir la primera sonrisa de su nieto, porque mientras él estaba allí afuera desarmándose en un mar de nervios, su hija se convertía en madre, del primero de dos hijos.

Es por eso, que ahora, mientras esta de pie en aquella sala, rodeado de todos aquellos rostros tan repetidos, unos mas baqueteados que otros por edad, mas los rostros jóvenes de las siguientes generaciones, Harry se siente como en un cíclico deja vú, resignado a aquella sala ya tan acostumbrada, y ya no importa que Hermione con su siempre perfecto rodete de funcionaria y sus anteojos cuadros para leer, ya no parezca la misma chica de 11 años que salvaron de un troll con Ron alguna vez , ni que el plateado reemplaza al rojo en la cabellera de Ginny, o que la pequeña Lucy haya colgado las canciones revolucionarias y los trapos de colores para criar a sus hijas, ni que Teddy, su pequeño ahijado, que de pequeño ya no tiene nada, se pasee embobado por los pasillos con su nieta de 3 años.

Porque el tiene 6 nietos, a quienes ama a cada uno de forma particular, pero Violet Janet Potter, de brillantes ojos verdes, cabello azabache y mala actitud al estilo merodeador de "quiero comerme al mundo", es especial, su primera nieta, la mas parecida a él, un imán de problemas y quien pidió por él, antes que por nadie cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, y por ello, una vez mas, estando allí parado, con su traje nunca fuera de moda, su arcaico reloj de mil y un historias y la sonrisa mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad, pero sobre todo de nervios, es que todos esos rostros desaparecen como son, y solo existen para él en su plenitud, como cuando él aun podía montar dragones y nadar con sirenas, cuando cambiar pañales a montones no era mas que una simple tarea y cargar de a tres a sus nietos mientras otros dos se le colgaban de las piernas y el pequeño Ben los miraba como si fueran solo una maraña de locos que iban a lastimar al abuelo era el juego prometido de los domingos.

Porque, aunque esta vez no sea él el privilegiado padre que esta con ella en la sala de partos, ni el asustado abuelo que teme por su niña en aquella espera, él sigue estando nervioso; a pesar de que ya no siente el impulso de asesinar al miserable que se atrevió a casarse con su nieta, y que siente una inmensa comprensión asía el lugar de expectativa de su propio hijo y de su nuera, quienes, como él tuvo que hacer, deberán aprender a partir de ahora a ocupar aquel lugar, a pesar de todo aquello Harry esta nervioso, porque él es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el campeón del torneo de los 3 magos, el salvador del mundo mágico, jefe retirado del departamento de aurores y merecedor de grandes títulos y honores, él es padre, abuelo y bisabuelo nervioso, que espera impaciente, como si fuera la primera vez que esta allí, a que todo salga bien, para poder al fin conocer a aquel niño, tan maravilloso y ya amado, al que pretende enseñarle cuanta cosa se le cruce por la mente y por el que se peleara con el resto de abuelos y bisabuelos por malcriar, sabiendo por supuesto que él será su favorito, porque no por nada, su nieta lo llamara Harry, al igual que él.


End file.
